bloodrealmfandomcom-20200215-history
Quests
Quests reward you for various activities in the game. Each type of quest has a linear progression; once you've finished the first quest of a type, the next one becomes available, and so on. Quest types are listed here in the same order they appear in game. Campaign Quests *Defeat the Highwaymen: 1,000 Coins *Take on the Mercenary: Reward Pack *Open a Reward Pack: 1,000 Coins *Edit your Champion's deck: 1,000 Coins *Defeat The Minotaur: 1,000 Coins *Open a basic pack: 1,000 Coins *Defeat Mars and Unlock Arena: 1,000 Coins , Godpack *Master Mars : Soul Pack *Defeat Diana: Godpack *Defeat Apollo: Godpack *Defeat Venus: Godpack *Defeat Pluto: Godpack *Defeat Jupiter: Godpack * Master Jupiter: Soul Pack *Defeat Nemain: Godpack *Defeat Morigan: Godpack *Defeat Lugh: Godpack *Defeat Gwydion: Godpack *Defeat Cernunnos: Godpack *Defeat Brigid: Godpack *Master Brigid: Soul Pack *Defeat Geb: Godpack *Defeat Set: Godpack *Defeat Ma'at: Godpack *Defeat Isis: Godpack *Defeat Osiris: Godpack *Defeat Ra: 25,000 Coins, Godpack *Master Ra: Soul Pack Ascension Quests *Become Immortal!: 3,000 Coins *Become an Avatar!: 5,000 Coins *Become a Demigod!: 10,000 Coins *Become a God!: Epic Rare Pack *Ascend a second Champion to the Immortal Tier: Rare Pack Arena Quests *Win your first Arena PvP battle : 100 Skulls , 5 PvP Battle Energy Potions *Basic Win Streak (Win 5 Arena battles): 5 Skulls *Win 10 Arena battles: 100 Skulls , 5 PvP Battle Energy Potions *Win 25 Arena battles: 100 Skulls , 5 PvP Battle Energy Potions *Win 50 Arena battles!: 150 Skulls , 5 PvP Battle Energy Potions *Win 100 Arena battles!: Rare Pack , 5 PvP Battle Energy Potions *Win 500 Arena battles!: Super Rare Pack, 5 PvP Battle Energy Potions *Win 1000 Arena battles: Epic Rare Pack, 5 PvP Battle Energy Potions *Killer Win Streak (10 Arena wins in a row using the same Champion): 10 Skulls *Brutal Win Streak (20 Arena wins in a row using the same Champion): 20 Skulls *Massive Win Streak (30 Arena wins in a row using the same Champion): 30 Skulls *Amazing Win Streak (40 Arena wins in a row using the same Champion): 40 Skulls *Epic Win Streak (50 Arena wins in a row using the same Champion): Rare Pack *Earn 500 Glory in a single PvP tournament: Rare Pack Upgrade Quality Quests *Upgrade a card: 1,000 Coins *Upgrade a card to Level 3: 1,000 Coins *Upgrade a card to Level 5: Reward Pack *Upgrade a card to Level 10: 10,000 Coins *Upgrade a card to Level 20: 20,000 Coins *Upgrade a card to Level 30: 30,000 Coins *Upgrade a card to Level 40: 40,000 Coins *Upgrade a card to Level 50: 50,000 Coins *Upgrade a card to Level 60: 500 Gold *Upgrade a card to Level 70: 1,000 Gold * Upgrade a card to Level 80: Fabled Rare Pack (if you get card lvl 80 by evolving 2 cards with lower lvls game doesn't count it as quest completion and you WONT get reward). Upgrade Quantity Quests *Upgrade 5 Additional Cards: 1,000 Coins *Upgrade 20 Additional Cards: 10,000 Coins *Upgrade 50 Additional Cards: 25,000 Coins *Upgrade 100 Additional Cards: 50,000 Coins